In a Pinch
by TheAngriestPat
Summary: The next shot Mine is willing to take is a shot of love...with Tatsumi!


_"They say of a sniper's bullet that it if you hear it, then you are safe, because it will already have passed safely by. It is the ones that you don't hear that do for you"  
><em>― Sohni

* * *

><p>The booming sound of the percussion mallet pounding the barrel-shape drum reverberated through the large dining hall. The long rows of seats along the wide tables were occupied with faces smiling and laughing as they bantered about topics that would be uninteresting to the mind of children. The royal menservants' hurriedly ran back and forth from the kitchen carrying fancy silver dishes of the most delicious and exquisite meals man's stomach would melt to digest. The roasts seemed like the popular choice since half of the party attendants were waving a leg of lamb or chicken wing around. The cupbearers briskly walked up and down the lines pouring generous measures of wine into empty chalices for the guests to quench their thirst. The campbell's climbed afoot their wooden ladders to hang banners that were beautifully weaved with the most elegant colors and patterns.<p>

Tatsumi swung his legs out over the cliffside he was perched on and looked through his binoculars, eyes wildly scanning the large mansion. He grimaced at the sight of their gluttony and fervently prayed in his head that they regurgitated all the items consumed. They ate like pigs, and you'd think the rich snobs would have some class and mannerism. Evidently, it was clear they didn't.

Mine was seated beside him, shoulders almost budding into each other. She seemed intimidating every time she pulled out her Pumpkin from what looked like a guitar case. She dismantled her Tiegu, stripped down the components and was currently cleaning the pieces lovingly with a well-used rag, gently humming away a little tune that was unfamiliar.

"Almost done?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her weapon like it was a particularly intriguing toy.

"No," she replied. "It hasn't shined like the moon's luminescence yet."

Tatsumi nodded slightly, not bothering to give her a verbal response. He idly wondered how the rest of his teammates were holding up on their ends. This was just a regular assignment tasked by another client seeking their aid, and the main objective to accomplish wasn't complex. The request given was merely to assassinate this well-moneyed slave trader who coined himself the terribly disturbing name Sekushībanzu. Based on description, they were targeting someone enormously obese. That shouldn't be too hard when it came to deducting out the crowd.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Mine finally finished with making Pumpkin look spick-and-span. She began to fit her sniper back together, parts snapping into place like a jigsaw puzzle with sharp clicks that made Tatsumi twitch, unnervingly as it was. He noticed her face was masked with concentration building. The spotlight was now on her. She lay flat on her stomach, the grass tickling underneath. Pumpkin was held out over the edge; no less deadly with its lurid shade of grey. She checked through her scope, searching for their chubby, unlucky victim.

"See anything?" Tatsumi asked, unable to see their guy.

"Ssssshhhh." she hushed him. "Don't let you patience grow thin. He'll poke his head out soon. Just you wait and see."

"If I had to guess, he's probably dragged his chock full of fat ass upstairs and passed out on the bed drunk." Tatsumi teased. "We might need to infiltrate the mansion."

Suddenly, Mine caught sight of Sekushībanzu stepping out of the privy as he struggled to zip his pants. It might not have been written on her facial expression, but Mine found it amusing watching the meat-wagon make himself a proper example of what embarrassment is truly about. The fact that his pants almost slipped off at multiple occasions nearly made her giggle. Tatsumi reacted oppositely, wishing for the image to be erased from his memory or for his peripheral vision to be impaled. He gulped a harsh chunk of saliva as it descended into his throat. There were too many people blocking Mine from having a clear shot, and the possibility of hitting a bystander could jeopardize the whole mission. However, Mine would reassure him of his shadowy doubts, claiming that he had nothing fear; the situation was under control. She wouldn't miss no matter how deep within the sea of humans he blended himself.

"I still think it's risky…" he murmured, despite knowing that he could be proven wrong at any moment since he'd witnessed Mine shoot before.

"Relax, relax." The corners of the twin-tailed pink hair girl's mouth curved upwards as she smiled sweetly with that devil-may-care attitude she assumed so effortlessly, her lips mimicking the words: _It'll hit him._

She aimed at Sekushībanzu's head, as he finished fixing himself, and focused on sending the shot straight between his eyes. She breathed in the cool, fresh air through her nose and released it out her mouth. She steadied herself, acknowledging the people surrounding Sekushībanzu, determining whether they could interfere or not. It was a tight squeeze; a small opening was created, giving her the ripe opportunity to do what she had to do.

_She pulled the trigger._

The fired bullet whizzed through the air like a hot knife through butter, entering the balcony and sharply flew past dozens of different heads, almost chipping their ears. Sekushībanzu grotesquely stuffed his mouth with a breadstick, dribbling drool and spittle in mimicry of dog slobber.

_THWIP!_

The bullet penetrated his skull, ripping out the occiput. A warm, red liquid splashed against one of the menservants', causing him to drop one of the trays. Blood slowly out oozed from the wound inflicted on Sekushībanzu as his body plummet to the floor, never to move another muscle ever again. Everyone's faces were concocted with confusion and horror as panic quickly seeped in. The commotion was complete chaos. Everyone frantically pushed and shoved each other to escape through the front doors. The guards gathered around the motionless body as they inspected where the bullet had landed before charging outside armed with weapons. The job was done; no point staying any longer.

"Should we take them on?" Tatsumi asked, peering over the ledge as Mine stood up, dusting off her gown.

She shook her head. "We're done here." she said, swinging the case over her should as she started walking away. Tatsumi bolted upright and ran after him. The erupting shouts of the guards were fading in the distance the further they proceeded. "Hey, Tatsumi…" she asked after minutes silently ticked by.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh…well, Lubbock asked me to lend him a hand with the booksto—"

"Cancel that."

"Wh-what?"

"I said cancel that." she inclined her head, looking at the stars twinkle above them. "Tomorrow…I want you to come with me somewhere."

"Aaaannnnnd…that somewhere would be?"

"Don't ask! Just come!" Mine scowled as she marched ahead, leaving Tatsumi lost with wonder on what his teammate had up her sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: My first ever fanfic chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and will want to see more! I'll try to improve with my writing if things were unclear, etc.<strong>


End file.
